futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Dad
Story This is the Futurama, And American Dad! Crossover. Stan Smith has had an important CIA mission to track down this suspicious robot. Stan was very confused about to find the robot. So he goes to his house, And asked the family about robot suggestions. Francine said RobotBob SpongeShiftPants, Hayley said R.O.B., And Steve said Morgan Freeman. However, Roger said that once, When he was at school, He told this backstory about it, And he told about this robot when Roger used to be in this school called School For Robots & Aliens, And he told about how this robot used to make jokes about Roger, And used to pick on him. But Stan was confused about how to get to him. Stan & The Family went out to create The Time Machine to get to get to the robot, But Roger told Stan that he went to the 31ST century, Which was 2999. Stan was asking Roger if it was the later version of 1999, And Roger said Yes. So the gang finished, And jumped in it. Then they were seeing that the place they were in, New New York City, Where they stumbled upon this frozen statue with Fry in it, Also known as the same thing from Episode 1 from Season 1. Stan decided to go to 3001, And they saw Bender, And Fry. Bender was remembering the alien, Roger, And he remembered how he used to make jokes about him. Bender tripped Roger, And Stan said that he was looking for a robot, Then Bender was running away from Stan. And Stan ran after him. Fry stopped Stan, And told him that Bender is just fine, And is not the jerk Stan thinks he is. Then Stan let Bender free. Bender was scared, And Fry, And Leela were trying to get him to get out so he was alright. Later at The Smith house, Snot, Toshi, And Barry, Were trying to get Steve so they could practice for the Boyz13 performance. The Three found The Time Machine, And they entered to 3001. The Three found The Smith's. Snot, Toshi, And Barry was running over to Steve. Fry also realized that he had a lot of interest with the boys. Steve also was saying out they found number three to be their Boyz13, Which was Fry. And they were performing. The boys said that Fry had an excellent as they were done singing, And they were becoming Rockstars. Meanwhile, Stan has became best friends with Bender, And Fry's dad. Stan realized that they had the same interest, As well as Hayley being best friends with Leela, Roger was trying to be friends with Bender, And Francine being best friends with Bender, And Fry's mom. Meanwhile, Skye tries to confront Stan and Roger for being friends with her ex-husband, Fry and his robot roommate, Bender and tells them to go back where they came from which they refuse Skye's offer. TBA Category:Episodes Category:American Dad! Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Season 11 Category:American Dad! Category:Futurama Category:The Crossover Episodes